An Adventure To Remember
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is going to be a different kind of Huniepop story. I will say that I am the main protagonist. So, Hawk is a normal every day guy. When all of a suddenly a love fairy name Kyu shows up to help get girls. He's very doubtful he'll ever actually get one even with Kyu's help, but goes for it, anyways. See what happens in this adventure for love. An adventure to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The Sex Journey**

 _I'm sitting in a bar, thinking about certain things that I find interesting in life. Until, a thought crossed my mind on how I had no girlfriend. I could never really hold onto one for so long time, and it seemed like no girl had a interest in me, which I've pretty much accepted because why would any girl wanna go out with a guy like me. I just sit there, thinking to myself until a voice called out to me._

"Hi, there!" The voice said. _I look over and see this nice looking brunette in a red dress. She seemed like she really wanted to talk to me._ _I didn't say anything though I just looked at her a moment before looking away._ "Are you alright? You seem a bit down." The girl said. "Oh no, I'm fine." I said. "I just don't talk a lot." "Well, you're talking now, champ." She said. "My name is Kyu; nice to meet you." "My name is Hawk; nice to meet you as well." "That's an odd name if I've ever heard one." Kyu said. "What and Kyu isn't?" I asked. "Hehe, touchè." Kyu replied.

"Hmmmm...you know what this could actually work. Yeah, yeah... Oh man, this is your lucky day, dude." "What?" I asked. "Listen, I gotta go. But we'll meet real soon. Trust me. Niiiight!" Kyu said. _Kyu left before I could say anything, which made me question who she really was and what she meant. I suddenly hear Kyu again. She was telling me to get up, which apparently I was dreaming about being in that bar. But then it left me to question: what was she doing in my room. I sit up and look at her and there she was only this time she was different. She had pink hair with silver hair ornaments in it. A pink dress showing her panties, and what appeared to be wings. Wings?_

"Kyu? Is that you?" I asked. "Of course it's me; who else." Kyu replied. "But you had brown hair and, uhh..." I said. "It's okay, calm down." Kyu said. "Am I dreaming?" I asked. "Afraid not. This is reality." Kyu said. _I get up and step in front of her getting her full image._ "Who the hell are you?" "Oh, my bad. I'm a love fairy, I go around helping people like you get good with the ladies." Kyu said. "A love fairy? Really...?" I asked sarcastically. "Yup, that's right." Kyu said. "Prove it. Hover off the ground." I said. "Okay, then." Kyu said. _She did just that, which amazed me. She lowers herself back down to the ground._

"See?" "Holy shit... Impressive." I said. "Hmm? That's not really the response I usually get, but thanks." Kyu said. "Anyway, we got a lot of things to do if we wanna get you into a ladies man. All my other clients that I've helped are now regular sex machines." "So they just jump girl to girl?" I asked. "Pretty much." Kyu replied.

"They sound like douchbags, which is something, I don't very much appreciate." Me said. "Really...?" Kyu asked. "Hmmm... You're not like my other ones. And you also aren't as dumb as my other clients." "It's probably because people these days lack common sense." I said. "Okay, you are definitely not like the others." Kyu said. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing, which it shouldn't be." I said. "Anyway, just give it a shot and I gurantee you'll like it." (I highly doubt that. I thought.)

"All right." I said. "I'll try it, but I have high doubts that any girl would wanna go out with a guy like me." "Just you wait and see, Hawk." Kyu said. "Listen, if you wanna get hot chick; you gotta go where the hot chicks are." "I've done some scouting, and we could go to the University, the mall, the park, or the nearby càfe. What'll it be?" "Hmm... I'd sayyy: the mall." "Good choice. Now, get your clothes on and let's roll!" "We're doing this, now?" I asked. "Yup, what better time than the present." Kyu said. "You ain't gonna give a minute to eat some breakfast, and besides, that it's still night out." I said. "Oh, fine!" Kyu said. "We'll wait a little while." "Calm down, we're gonna go soon." I said. _As I'm eating breakfast, I see Kyu screwing with my tablet._

 _I walk up behind her quietly, and look and see what she's doing. She was looking through the songs I had on my tablet._ "What are you looking for?" I asked. _The minute I said that, she jumped. I scared her real good._ "Don't do that!" Kyu said. "Haha, jeez! Oh God...that was funny." I said laughing. But seriously, what are you looking for?" I asked. "I'm just looking, jeez!" Kyu replied. "Oh wait let me see that." I said. "What are you doing?" Kyu asked. "Playing some music; what else." I replied. _I begin to play a Terence Trent D'arby song called Wishing Well. It seemed like Kyu was enjoying it because she was already snapping her fingers to the rhythm of the beat._

 _While, she was doing that, I finished my breakfast, and went into my room and put my clothes on. I went with my black leather jacket, that I wore all the time, black shoes, blue jeans, a red shirt, and a necklace with a silver cross. I step out of the room._ "Ready to go?" I asked. _Kyu was sitting on the couch I had in my living room waiting for me._ "Huh? What's with the leather jacket?" Kyu asked. "What? I wear this every day." I said. "I wasn't saying it was bad, it's just that it's pretty warm out." Kyu said. "I'm still wearing it." I said. "It doesn't matter, let's go." Kyu said. _Kyu was already out the door. I followed her, locking the door to my apartment._

 _We walk for a while, the sun got shined in my eyes as we walked._ "Hey, shouldn't you put on a disguise or something so people won't start asking about what you're wearing?" I asked. "Oh yeah. Don't worry, they can't see or hear me, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Ploooot twiiiist!" Kyu said. "Nah. I'm crazy real. I just hid myself so I can give you advice on the sidelines." "Oh, okay. That scared me a little, I thought I was going crazy." I said. "Although, I will say that, what I'm doing right now is insane. "No, no... Well..." Kyu said. _We eventually get to the mall and look around for any interesting girls. There were two that caught our eyes. Both of them were fighting, however._

"Ughhhh! What the fuck?! Of course you screwed it up! Again!" The girl said. "That's exactly what you asked for! Are you joking?!" The second girl said. _The first girl had red hair and she was a wearing a red and white dress with black and white shoes. The second girl was tanned and was wearing a cyan tank top with blue shorts, and tan shoes. She seemed a little older than the first girl. It seems like the second girl screwed up the first girls hair, but I thought her hair looked good to me._

"Bitch, do I look like I'm joking? How am I suppose to walk around like this?" The red head asked. "You're fuckin' loco! This is how I always cut your nasty ass hair!" The tan girl said. "Nasty ass hair? Eww, don't even! Look, who's talking skank!" The red head said. "No bitch, my hair isn't dried out and reeks with smoke, okay?" The tan girl said. (Oh shit. I thought.) "Whatever ho, why don't you go get knocked up again." The red head said. _I turn to Kyu and whisper: 'oh shit' to her. I turn back to listen to see how this is going to resolve._

"You need to turn around and walk away." The tan girl said. "What's wrong?! Did I hurt your whore feelings?" The red head said. (Daaamn. I thought.) "Turn around and walk away." The tan girl said. "Gladly. At least I won't have to look at your whore face, anymore." The red head said. "Fuckin' whore ass bitch needs to learn." "Ooh, she's a little fiesty one, huh?" Kyu asked. "Um, hm." I replied. "This is what we refer to as a mega bitch." Kyu said. "Confidence is key here." "She needs to know you're in charge and that her bullshit isn't going to faze you." "Nobody's bullshit fazes me, anyway." I said. "Oh, then you should be fine for the most part." Kyu said. _Before I knew it, that red head was headed right for me._

Uhh, excuse me you're kinda in my way." The red head said. (Oh, fuck me. I thought.) "Hang on, I ain't done checking you out." I said. "Uhh, eww." She said. "What are you doing at the mall, anyway? Besides, creeping on girls." "Just creeping about, until I saw you and that woman get into it." I said. "You saw that, shit?!" She asked. "Every bit." I said. "Ughhhh, she is such a fucking bitch." She said. "I've seen bitcher." I said. "I don't know, what you meant earlier when you said she fucked up your hair?" I asked.

 _I move my head to the side to look at it more and then pulled myself back._ "Looks good to me." "No, she fucked it up!" She said. "Whatever." I said. "If you're trying to flirt with me, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that. Buuut...you did put in effort and you are kinda cute." She said. "I'll tell you what. If you're lucky maybe we can go get high some time, you dig?" "Fuck yeah!" I said. "Niiiice. Name's Audrey. Get at me if you wanna make things crazy." "Hey, you wanna head by food court, maybe talk a little more?" I asked. "Well, I don't have anything else to do with my time, soo why not, I guess I wouldn't mind being seen with you. She said. "What am I too cool for you?" I asked. "Hahaha, hell no." Audrey said.

"Well, would you look at this guy." Kyu said. _Me and Audrey walk to the food court, get some food, sit down in some seats, and begin a conversation._ "So, I gotta ask. What's your favorite place to hang out?" I asked. "The mall, obviously." Audrey said. "I figured, just wasn't for sure." I said. "Whatever." Audrey said. "Hey, what kinda music do you listen to?" I asked. "Hmm...I like rock, but I also like some techno. The Lusties Nightclub plays the best." Audrey replied. "What about you, don't tell me you're into those sad shit songs?" "No, no, I don't really have a favorite genre, I just like what I think sounds cool." I said. "So, I'm just gonna randomly ask this, but what's you're favorite color?" "If you must know, I like velvet red." Audrey replied. "I like black and red." I said.

 _After, a couple minutes of talking, I tell Audrey that I had to go, and told her that, I'll see around whenever. She justlet a grunt and said bye,, and watched me walk away._ "Hey!" Kyu said. "Nice going you really pulled it off." "Yeah, I did. Thanks for the help." I said. "Don't mention it. Hey, why don't you head somewhere else to see if you can score another one." Kyu said. "All right." I said. "Let's go to...the gym."

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Excersising And Partying**

 _I just left Audrey and decided to go set out the gym to see what other girls we can encounter, but first, I had to put on some gym clothes before, I go. I wouldn't look right going in blue jeans and a jacket. I put on my clothes and head out with Kyu to the gym. We got there just before noon._

"Alright, there should be some girls around here." Kyu said. "Oh, look who it is; just over there." _Kyu pointed to a girl, who was exercising, and coincidentally, it was the same girl who was arguing with Audrey at the mall. She must've got off work earlier. Suddenly, I see this blonde haired girl wearing a school uniform go up to the girl and started talking to her. It seemed like they knew each other._ "Yo! I didn't expect to see you here Tiffany." The girl said. (So, HER name is Tiffany. Hm. I thought.) "Yeah! My english literature class was cancelled; tryin' to make good use of the time." Tiffany said. "Hey, listen. Thanks sooo for much for watching over Phillip the other day, I know it was last minute." The girl said. "Nooo, don't even mention it. I love to hang out with Philly, he's my little buddy." Tiffany said.

"Did he give you any trouble?" The girl asked. "Nope! Like an angel." Tiffany replied. "An angel? Are you sure you were watching the right kid?" The girl asked. "Hehehe..." Tiffany giggled. "I know I still owe you too, so don't worry. I should be getting my paycheck soon." The girl said. "Shhhh! I won't hear of it. I was more than happy to help." Tiffany said. "Nonsense! I'm not taking no for an answer." The girl said. "Too late! Have a good workout!" Tiffany said. _Tiffany began to run for the exit._

"Hey! Get back here! This isn't over!" The girl yelled. _It was too late, she was already out the door._ "Man, would you look at those these two." Kyu said. "I'd kill to have tits like that." _I was surprised at what she said and looked away for second thinking: what the fuck?_ "This chick is clearly out of your league. But there could be hope. She's probably looking for a decent guy because of that baby mama drama. Oh! She's looking this way! Show time!" "Hey, are done with that machine? I have one more set to jam out." She asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm done with it." I said.

"Awesome! Thanks so much!" She said. "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to wear earrings when you work out." I said. "What? Oh, shoot! I totally forgot!" She said. "You must be new here. I don't think we've met before. I like to think I know all the regulars here on a first name basis." "...Oookay." I said. "Sorry, if I sound crazy, I'm a little obsessed with this place." She said. "Oh, no, you're fine. I mean, I like exercising as well." I said. "Oh, nice! My name's Kyanna. Will I be seeing you around here?" Kyanna asked. "Uhh, maybe, I mainly exercise at my house. Buut I might start coming here." I said. "That's cool." Kyanna said.

"Hmm... Hey, wanna test your strength?" I asked. "How so?" Kyanna asked. "Let's see who can do the most push-ups and sit-ups." I said. "A challenge? Hmm... Sure, I'm up for it." Kyanna said. "What do you want to do first?" I asked. "How about...push-ups." Kyanna said. "So how many am I doing?" She asked getting prepared. "As many as you can. Basically, until you've gotten to point to where you can't do anymore." I replied.

 _She positions herself in a push-up formation, while I stood to the side to count. She started immediately the minute, I said go. She was doing pretty good, I can tell she's been practicing push-ups the most. After, a while she finally gave and was exhausted._ " ***pant* *pant*** How many was that?" Kyanna asked. "Fourty-two." I replied. "Now, for the sit-ups." "Okay...I can do this." Kyanna said to herself. _She gets in sit-up position, while I hold onto her legs. Unfortunately, she doesn't get as far as I thought she was._ "How many was that?" Kyanna asked. "Thirty." I replied. "Thirty? Oh, shit, I need to work on my sit-ups." Kyanna said.

 _It was now my turn, and I decided to do sit-ups first because, I'm really good at those. And boy was I. Kyanna was amazed when I got to seventy on sit-ups, but a little disappointed when I only got to thirty-two push-ups._ "Whew, that was quite the workout." Kyanna said. "Hey, I wanna ask. What kind of people do you hate?" I asked. "Ugh, the ones, who just act like such a bitch to everyone no matter what like this girl, I know called Audrey. God, she's such a bitch." She replied. "You have a son right? Because I heard you and that girl Tiffany talking about her watching Phillip" I said. "Oh, you did? Well, yeah, I have a son. He can be a handful sometimes." Kyanna said. "Okay, well, have you ever seen these fucking kids that are clearly under the age of ten on stuff like Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or SnapChat?" I asked.

"Yes, I have, and all I wanna know is: why are they even on there?" Kyanna replied. "I just wanna talk to one of those kid's parents and ask them: What the fuck are you doing? I'm no parenting expert, but I'm not that stupid. "It just goes to show that parents today need to beat their fucking children. Like, just get like a wooden spoon, belt, or just smack them; one or the other." "I know right." Kyanna said. "Just promise me that, you're kid will never be like those kids, just don't let Phillip be like them for everything that is holy just don't." I said. "I'll make sure he doesn't when he gets older." Kyanna said. "And if you have to beat him don't go for the face, in all fairness, but that ass is on point though." I said. "Yeah. Well, it was fun hanging out with you, but I gotta get home." Kyanna said. "Gotta go see old Philly." I said. "Heh, yup, he needs me."

 _Me and Kyanna stepped out of the gym and said our goodbyes. I turned the opposite direction of where she left, and went on home to change back into my ordinary clothes._ "Hey! Next going back there." Kyu said. "Thanks." I said. "Wanna go somewhere else?" Kyu asked. "Are you sure? It's getting pretty late." I said. "Come on, the days not over, yet." Kyu said. "Alright." I said. _I got home, put my gym clothes away, put my ordinary clothes back on, and head out._ "So, where next?" Kyu asked. "Let's go to the park real quick." I said. _We go to the park and look around, but it didn't seem like nobody was around. I finally catch my eye on a girl wearing a school uniform. It was Tiffany._

"Hey, ain't she that girl from earlier?" Kyu asked. "Yup, that's her." I replied. "I don't know about you, but that school girl uniform is a little on the nose don'tcha think?" Kyu asked. "Uhh...pretty much." I replied. "She's cute though. Blonde too, so uh...bonus points! This is your classic girls next door situation. She's nice and it seems like you fit the bill nicely, so you'll probably be fine." Kyu said. _I listen to what Kyu said and went back to looking at the girl, except she was headed this way._ "Hi, there! ...Are you okay? You seem pretty down." Tiffany said. _I just nod in response._

"Hey, wait, didn't I see you at the gym?" "I...was there." I replied. "Oh, yeah, I think you were using one of those machines. I'm Tiffany. Nice to meet you." Tiffany said. _I force a small smile._ "So, what's your name?" "Hawk." I replied. "Hawk? That's a cool name! So, what are you doing out here Hawk?" Tiffany asked. "Just walking around." I said. "Oh. Hey, you wanna go somewhere else and talk? I know a great night club." Tiffany asked. "Sure." I replied. "Great! Let's go!" Tiffany said. (Oh, this is going to good. I thought.) _I follow Tiffany out of the park and to the club fortunately, it wasn't too far from the park. We walk in and see a lot of people dancing on the dance floor. I keep following Tiffany until, I hear a familiar voice._

"Come on, you need to lighten up a little!" The voice said. "Oh, look come meet my friends." Tiffany said. _I follow her to the bar, where I see a blue haired girl with glasses talking to...Audrey?_ "Hey, guys!" Tiffany said. "Oh! Hey, Tiffany." The girl said. "Tiffany? What are you doing here?" Audrey asked. "I met this guy and decided to bring him here." Tiffany said. "You?!" Audrey asked. (Fuck. Me. Up. The. Ass. I thought.) "Wait, you know, Hawk?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah, we met at the mall earlier today." Audrey said. "Oh, that's cool." Tiffany said. _I take a seat next to the blue haired girl._ "You met Audrey?" The girl asked. _I nod in response._ "Did she act like a bitch?" She asked. "Uhh, kinda." I replied. "Tiffany, can you help me with Nikki? I'm trying to help her have a good time." Audrey said. "What's up, Nikki?" Tiffany asked. "I don't wanna be here. We've been here for an hour and I'd like to leave. And besides, everyone here is a douchbag." Nikki said. "Uhhh... What about me?" I asked.

"Uhh... You seem cool...I guess." Nikki said. "I mean, I'll admit the people don't seem very reminisce, buuut the musics all right." I said. "At least, somebody knows how to have a good time!" Audrey said. "Ugh." Nikki grunted. "Why don't you get a drink?" I asked. "I'm not old enough." Nikki replied. "Oh. Well, there's gotta something to make this more enjoyable." I said. "He's right. At least try to have a good time, Nikki. It's all about having fun." Tiffany said. "Easy for you to say." Nikki said. _I take a minute to think, and immediately an idea came to me._ "Why don't we talk?" I asked. "About what?" Nikki asked. "Anything. All right, what kind of shit that you've seen on the Internet that just needs to stop?" I asked them all. "Oh, God." Nikki said.

"What is it?" Tiffany asked. "Those fucking people that are self-diagnosed." Nikki said. "Oh, my God. Those fuckers on like Tumbler and shit. I'm just like: Ugh, can you just go fuck off." Audrey said. "I've seen alot of that too." Tiffany said. "Now, listen, you can go up to your friends and say I have depression, bipolar, or I-want-attention-syndrome. I'm not buying it. You go to the doctor, get a note, and then I might believe you." I said. "Yeah, I can agree with that." Tiffany said. "There's just so many crap people on the internet to where they should just go fuck themselves." Audrey said. "Yeah, pretty much. Hehe." I said.

 _Suddenly, the next thing I know Nikki, Audrey, and Tiffany are actually having a nice conversation with each other. I decided to go get some drinks for Nikki and me, but non-alcoholic ones. Like some soda from a vending machine I saw outside. I didn't want them to think I ditched them, but they were busy talking, so they probably wouldn't notice if I'm gone. I_ _head outside to the vending machine and get the sodas. I head back in, when suddenly someone ran into me, making me fall on the floor._

"OH!" I grunted. _I dropped the sodas I was holding onto and sit up to see who ran into me. It was Audrey. She was on my chest and lifted her head up, and I can see her start to blush. She looked cute and...kind of embarrassed, which is something unexpected coming from someone like her. She immediately gets off me, though._

 _"_ You okay?" I asked. "Will you watch where you're going?! Where'd you go, anyway?!" Audrey asked. "I went to get me and Nikki a soda from the vending machine since she's not old enough to drink." I explained. "Oh, I thought you ditched us." Audrey said. "Hell no!" I said. "Well anyway, don't just leave like that!" Audrey said. "I figured you guys wouldn't notice considering you guys were really into your conversation. By the way, you're face is really red." I said. "Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Audrey asked. "You're blushing." I replied. "No, I'm not!" Audrey said. "You still are." I said. "Please, why would I even blush?" Audrey asked. "Maybe, because you bumped into me and got embarrassed especially, when you were on my chest." I said. "Please, if I was blushing that wouldn't be the reason. And besides, I highly doubt you would get me." Audrey said. "Denial is not helping you in this situation." I said "Whatever." Audrey said.

 _I'm starting to hink that whole mean girl phase might actually be a cover up. Maybe. I'm not entirely sure, but it's possible. That just made me think: If Nikki acts the way she acts; why would someone like Audrey hang out with her? I find that interesting. I find the sodas fortunately and head back with Audrey to the other girls. We get back and Tiffany sees us._

"Oh, there you are, Hawk." Tiffany said. "Audrey, why are you blushing?" Nikki asked. "I-I'm not!" Audrey said. "Don't worry she's in a state of denial." I said. "Shut up!" Audrey said. "Oh, Nikki here." I said. "Why did you get me this for?" Nikki asked. "You said you're too young to drink, so I got you that. I figured you might be thirsty." I replied. "Oh, thanks, I guess." Nikki said taking the bottle from my hand. "Hey, here's something, I wanna ask: What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked Tiffany and Nikki. "I don't listen to a lot of music, so I don't really know." Nikki replied.

"Umm, I really like pop music." Tiffany said. "I myself don't have a specific genre of music I really like, I just like whatever sounds good to me." I said. _I notice Audrey looking away from me with a weird look on her face, like an embarrassed look. She looks at me and notices I'm looking at her and immediately looks away._ "What's wrong, Audrey?" Tiffany asked. "I told you it's nothing, just leave me alone right now." Audrey said. "O-Okay." Tiffany said. "Hey, can we go now?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, come on, Tiffany, Audrey." I said. _I get up and Nikki walks in front of me followed by Audrey and Tiffany. We all head out of the nightclub preparing to head out._

"Hey, I'll see you guys later, I'm exhausted." Audrey said. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" Tiffany said. "See ya." Nikki said. "Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked Audrey. "I guess, if I'm not busy." Audrey replied. "All right then, goodnight!" I said. "Okay, byee." Audrey said. _She turned around and left us, it was just me, Nikki, and Tiffany now._ "Hey, Tiffany, you notice something weird with Audrey?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, she hasn't ever been like this." Tiffany replied. "Hey, Hawk, do you know why she might be like this?" Nikki asked. _I explained what happened when I went to go get the soda, I got me and Nikki, and how she blushed when she bumped into me._

"Wait, does she...like you?" Nikki asked. "Maybe. Who knows?" I asked. "That would be nice for her, but kinda of out of character too." Tiffany said. "I thought it was out of character as well. You don't think her acting mean is just an act do you?" I asked. "No, Audrey has always been...like that, but I gotta admit something IS different." Nikki said. "Yeah. Well, I should get going it's getting pretty late." I said. "Wait, can I have your number? In case you wanna, maybe...hang out sometime." Tiffany said. "Uhhh, suuure." I said. "Awesome!" Tiffany said. "Um, this is going to sound weird. Buuut can I have your number as well? So we can you know, get to know each other more." Nikki said. "Yeah, why not." I said. "Okay, thanks." Nikki said. _I gave them both my number, and say goodnight to both of them as I set out to my house._

 _"_ Well, would'cha look at this guy, now." Kyu said. _I turn around to see Kyu is behind me, she seems pretty impressed._ "You got both girl's numbers, and it seems like you're winning the mega bitch's heart. I've truly created a monster." "Oookaay. Come on let's get back to my house." I said. _We finally get back home, I sit on my couch for a while, while Kyu kept going around my house like if she was looking for something._ "Kyu, what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm looking for your stash." Kyu replied going into my bedroom. _I get up and walk into my bedroom to see Kyu searching in my closet._ "My stash of what?" I asked. "Porn magazines. Everyone's got some." Kyu replied. "Well, I ain't one of those people to have them." I said. "Oh, come on, every person I've helped have some porn on them." Kyu said. "Not me." I said. "Seriously? You don't have one nudy magazine?" Kyu asked. "Nope." I said.

"Why not?" Kyu asked. "Because I chose not to." I replied. "Aw, shiiit! I was really hoping to see at least maybe some nudy mags today." Kyu said as she collapsed on my bed depressed. "Are you a lesbian?" I asked. "Huh?" Kyu asked. "Are you a lesbian? I mean, I don't care if you are, but I'm just curious." I said. "Heh, no, I'm bisexual." Kyu replied. "...Oh. Well then. Can you leave the room for a minute, so I can change? I asked. _Kyu gets up and heads out the door. I take off my clothes and put on some pajamas. I was really tired. Today, was something._ "Can I come back in?" Kyu asked. "Yeah." I said. _She opens the door and comes in._ "Going to bed already?" Kyu asked. "Yeah, I'm tired as fuck." I replied. "Oh, all righty then." Kyu said. _I get in my bed and lay there for a second, thinking about what happened today, when suddenly I see Kyu floating above me._

"Uhh, Kyu, what are you?" I asked. "Just floating around." Kyu replied. "Because why the fuck not. Oi..." I said. _I turn my body to the side, and as I do, I feel a finger poke me. I immediately sit up._ "Hi." Kyu said. "Why are you in my bed?" I asked. "It's comfortable." Kyu replied. _I facepalm at her answer, and decide to just lay back down._ "No complaining? Heh, you're not like the others for sure. In fact, you're a real nice guy Hawk." Kyu said. _I start feeling happy when she says that, as I close my eyes and start to drift off to sleep._

 **Continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know The Girls More**

 _I open my eyes and find myself standing on a small hill. I look straight forward and see a fence, behind it is a park. I look beside me and see a house, and I knew who's it was. It was my grandfather's old house. He died of liver cancer a long time ago, I haven't seen him since. I've missed him since then. The last time I ever saw him was in a casket. Lifeless. I look at the house f_ _or a second and then look to see a fence, which was around a park. I see a man standing in front of the fence._

"Patpaw..." I whispered. _It was him, my grandfather, looking healthy and full of life. I immediately run down the small hill, and reach him. It was definitely him just like I remember. I feel like I wanna cry just seeing him._ "Hey, boy. It's been awhile, huh?" He said. _I hug him instantly and he hugs back. I'm crying like mad into his shoulder already. I want to say something, but I can barely say anything. I try to say 'I miss you' as best I can. It seems like he understood what I was trying to say._ "It's alright, Hawk. It's alright." He said. _I hear him and just embrace him even more._ "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... ***sob* *sob*** " I say to him. _I stop hugging him and look at him, wiping my tears off my face._ "Everything's all right, now. Everything's fine." He said. "I didn't want you to die yet..." I said. "Everything's all right. Okay? I'm all right. But I have to go now. I just wanted to see you again. You've made me proud, Hawk." He said. "I don't want to go..." I said. _I begin to well up._

 _I open my eyes, sit up and look around to see I'm in my room. It was all just a dream. I_ _look to my left and see Kyu lying there next to me still fast asleep. I get up and walk over to the see through door to my balcony. I immediately start thinking about my grandfather._ (I'm sorry...) _The image of him in my mind made me feel like I wanna just cry thinking about it. I pulll myself together and get back in bed. Fortunately, I didn't wake up Kyu. I look at_ _the ceiling, closing my eyes trying to sleep again, but not sure if I will be able to after the dream I had. I eventually fall asleep though._

 **Mourning**

 _I wake up to the mourning sun shining in. I look around me and see Kyu. I decide to get up and start doing some sit-ups like I normally do. I don't really count how many I do, I just do as many as I think is nesscary. After a couple of minutes, I stop exercising and let my body rest. I look over and see that is_ _Kyu starting to open her eyes. She then sits up and let's out a yawn. She turns her head towards my direction._ "Mourning." Kyu said. "Morning." I said. "Sleep well?" "Mhmm..." Kyu said while strenching.

 _I walk into the living room, with Kyu following me. I walk over and sit on the couch._ "Hell of a night last night." I said. "I'll say. Three girls getting along with you so well is a big turning point. So anyways, what do you got planned today?" Kyu asked. "Probably go to the gym this morning, hang out with Audrey, and if she can, hang out with Tiffany ." I replied. "Sounds like fun." Kyu said. "Hopefully." I said. "Although, I gotta ask: why the mega bitch?" Kyu asked. _I raise an eyebrow at her question and then answer._ "Why not?" I asked. _Kyu just sighs and sits on the couch next to me_.

 **A Few Minutes** **Later**

 _After, a small breakfest and some TV, I go to get my clothes on to prepare for today. I open the drawer to my night stand to get my clothes when suddenly, I see something...odd in the drawer. I immediately close it. What is THAT doing in there?!_

"Kyu!" I shouted. "Yeah?" Kyu asked. "Could you, uh... Could you come here a second?" I asked. _Kyu walks into my room._ "What's up?" Kyu asked. "What uh... What is this?" I asked opening the drawer. _She looks in it and instantly realizes what I was talking about._ "Oh, that's where I left it." Kyu said taking it out of my drawer. "Why did you put a vibrator in my drawer?" I asked. "I just left it there for safe keeping." Kyu replied. "Well, can you not?" I asked. "Oh, fine. How abooout under your couch?" Kyu asked. "Ah, no. Just put it underneath my bed." I said. "All right..." Kyu said. _I watch as she puts "it" underneath my bed. Now, I won't be disturbed by just looking at it. Especially knowing where it's...been._

 _I ask Kyu to leave and then put my clothes on. I leave my bedroom._ "Wanna listen to some music for awhile?" I asked. "Hell yeah! Play some good shit!" Kyu replied. _I begin to play Phil Collins': Don't Lose My Number on my tablet. I just started listening to it the other day and it's really good. Kyu is enjoying the song the whole time, which makes me happy to know that there's another person, other than my dad, who enjoys old school music. __I start thinking saying the lyrics in my head as it goes along._ (Now, Billy... Billy don't you lose my number. 'Cause you're not anywhere...that I can find you.)

 **A Couple Hours Later**

 _About two hours pass and I begin set out to head to the gym. I go to the gym and get a good workout with Kyanna supporting me. She seemed happy to have someone to exercise with. That and to talk to. I leave the gym, and set out to find Audrey. It's Saturday so I suppose, I'll probably find her at the Mall, considering she really likes it there._

 _I get to the Mall and look around for awhile, and there she was standing next to a clothing store._ "Audrey!" I called out. "You? Ugh. What are YOU doing here?" Audrey asked. "I was looking for you." I replied. "What are you." Audrey said. "Hey, I gotta ask. Last night, was everything...alright with you? You acted very...out of character." I said. "I don't know what you're talking about! Just drop it, there's nothing wrong with me, God!" Audrey said. "Hmm... All right..." I said. _I know for a fact something's up, Nikki and Tiffany know it as well as I do. I won't pry it out of her, though._

"So, how close a friends are you now with, Nikki?" I asked. "I think she finally gets me. How did you get her to be so social with us?" Audrey asked. "Just takes the right topic for a conversation for a silent person to talk their head off." I said. "I guess... Hey, I'm heading off to smoke a joint, you in?" Audrey asked. _I take a moment to think about and quickly make up my mind._ "Why not." I replied.

 _I follow Audrey outside, and as I'm following her, I notice we're going near the University. We go near, what seems like the football, where Audrey comes to a halt. This must be it._ "This is my favorite place to smoke some." Audrey said. _She reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of paper and a bag filled with...weed. She begins making a ciga-weed is what they call it, and begins to light it. She inhales deeply, then exhales; I watch as smoke comes out of her mouth._ "Whew, this is what helps a girl loosen up." Audrey said.

 _She hands it to me and I take it._ ***Don't do drugs. Unless it's weed because it's a plant.*** _I look at it for a second before thinking:_ (Well, first time for everything.) _I p_ _ut it in my mouth, and inhale deeply, holding the smoke in for a second. I hand it to Audrey, and exhale. I cough a couple times after. "_ Agh! Fuck." I said. _I suddenly feel very...calm. Like, I just suddenly feel really relaxed._ "It's good ain't it?" Audrey asked. "It's something," I said. _I_ _look forward then look at Audrey, before asking her something._ "So, I was wondering, what fo you do for work?" I asked.

"I'm a student at the University. What do you do? Work at McDonald's?" Audrey asked. "Nope, I'm an engineer." I replied. "Bullshit." Audrey said. "I'm serious. Wait, what do you plan to do in the future?" I asked. "I don't know, I haven't decided. Besides, Im thinking of dropping out." Audrey replied. "Oh, don't do that, you'll regret it." I said. "As if." Audrey said. "Just warning you." I said. _I pull out my phone and decide to play some music at the moment. A_ _couple hours pass as we finish smoking the ciga-weed. Me and Audrey talked the whole time, and I feel like I know a lot more about her now as she does about me._

"Aww, man. At least, you're not a pussy when trying out this kind of shit." Audrey said. _I look at her and notice how red her eyes are. That's probably how mine look._ "I guess this wasn't a complete waste of my time. Anyway, I'm going to take some eye drops and head to the park." "All right, see ya later." I said. (Now, I'm positive there's something more to you.) _Audrey took out a bottle of eyedrops and put some in her eyes, and walked off, leaving me behind. She continues walking until I no longer see her. I begin to walk off to go find Tiffany. The_ _effects of the weed should wear off on me soon. I suddenly feel a vibration in my pocket, it was my phone. I took it out and saw I got a text from Audrey._

 **"Ugghhh... I had to skip class yesterday. I can't just sit there and listen to some fucker talk about a bunch of shit nobody cares about for 3 hours."**

 _I realized the text also had a picture. It was a nice picture of her, smoking a joint that is. It must've been takin' a long time ago because her hair was different. I begin to wonder why she sent me this, but I decide to ask her later. After looking at the picture, I decide to call Tiffany. She answers the phone._ "Hey, Hawk." Tiffany said. "Hey." I said. "What's up?" Tiffany asked. "I was calling to ask if you'd like to hang out today." I replied. "Oh, sure. I'm at the beach right now." Tiffany said. "I'll be right there." I said. "All right. Bye." Tiffany said. "Bye." I said. _I hanged up the phone, put it in my pocket, and head to the beach._

 ***Turtle Bay Beach***

 _It takes me a few minutes, but I eventually reach the beach and later find Tiffany. She was sunbathing in a chair while wearing sunglasses. I walk over behind her and bend my head over, hovering over her head._ "Hello." I said. _She becomes surprised to see me._ "Oh, hey! You made it!" Tiffany said. _She stands up and seems really excited to see me._

"Hey, how come you're not dressed for the beach?" "I decided not to." I replied. "How come?" Tiffany asked. "I just decided not to. Besides, I don't really come to the beach, to be honest. And I don't really own any clothing that's meant for the beach. I replied. "Oh, okay," _We walk over to the shade of a palm tree, so we can cool off from the heat. "_ So, I was wondering... What kinda of stuff do you like?" She asked. "Music." I replied. "Ooo, what kind?" She asked. "I don't have a specific genre of music that I find favorable. But I listen old music." I replied. "Old?" She asked. "You know like 80's, 70's, stuff like that." I replied. "Kicking it old school, I see." She said. "Yup. Actually, what you could do, if you'd like, is look up...uhh... What kind of music do you like?" I asked. "I like Pop music." She replied. "Look up Hall and Oates when you get the chance." I said. "Can do." She said.

"By the way, I met up with Audrey." I said. "Oh, you did? How was she?" She asked. "All right." I replied. _After, replying I look_ _out towards the ocean._ "Oh, good! Sounds like she's back to normal." She said. _I look away from the ocean and back to Tiffany._ "Do you know what that was all about last night?" I asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said.

"Hey, Hawk." "Hm?" "Audreys not all that bad, you know. I know she can be kinda mean, but I promise she's not all bad. And from what I saw you two seem like you're becoming such good friends." She said. "Yeah, I could tell, even though she was pretty angry at me last night." I said. "Yeah..." Tiffany said. "So, anyways, what do you do for work?" I asked. "Oh, I'm a student at the University." She replied. "You Audrey go to the same one? She told me she was a student just so you know." I said. "Yeah, me and her go to the same University. It's great there." She said. "I thought so." I said. "Well, I'm gonna get out of the sun, it was nice talking to you, Hawk." She said. "It was nice talking to you as well." I said. _I watch as Tiffany walks away to go pack up her things and leave the beach._

 _I hear someone else talking and look behind me to find a woman with blonde hair and woman, who from her outfit appears to be Indian._ "Are you serious?!" The Indian woman said. "Ohhh come on! Try it on! It's going to look sooooo cute." The blonde woman said. "Try what on?! There's nothing here!" The other woman asked. "Come on! I saw it and I immediately thought of you. You're going to love it. I promise." The blonde woman said. "Oh my...uggghhh alright... Just...make sure nobody else is around." The other woman said. "Yeah, sure, the coast is clear. You're good." The blonde woman said.

 _She barely even looked around at all, though. The Indian woman goes behind a tree out of my sight, and then comes back with the bikini on._ "Jess, I can't wear this!" The Indian woman said. "What are you talking about? You look cute!" The blonde woman said. (Not sure if I would use the term cute, but okay. I thought.) "Cute?!" The Indian woman said. "Ohhh, stop. There's nothing wrong with a little skin. You can't keep all that boob to yourself hun. It just isn't fair to the rest of the world." The blonde woman said. "The world will be just fine without my...boobs." The Indian woman said. "Yeah but, I won't. Besides, it wasn't cheap, soooo, you're stuck with it. So, come on, let's go!" The blonde woman said. "I am Not going anywhere in this! I'm changing back." The Indian woman said. "You are impossible..." The blonde woman said. _The blonde woman walks away with a look of disappointment on her face._

"Enjoying the view?" _I jump at the sound of a voice from behind me, I raised my fist as a reflex and gritted my teeth, but I had nothing to worry it was just Kyu._ "Whoa! Calm down, it's just me." Kyu said. _I stop making a fist._ "Don't do that." I said. "Relax, relax. Sheesh, when did you get so jumpy? Oh, hold that thought. Quickly, this a moment of opportunity. Before she goes to change just say something: anything!" Kyu said. _I walk up near her._

"Hello there." I said. _She immediately heard me._ "Ohhh, jeez. Hi, sorry, ummmmm, I'm so embarrassed right now. My friend made me put this stupid thing on, sorry. Just one second, let me go change." She said. "What's wrong with it? It looks all right." I said. "Really? No. You think so? I don't know... It's a bit revealing. Don't you think? I don't want people to think...I'm like that, you know?" She asked. "Yeeeah, I could see how SOME people could get that idea. Buuut, not me. And if you wanna talk about embarrassing? Look at me. I'm wearing a leather jacket, pants, tennis shoes, and all that to the beach." I replied. "Wait, you feel embarrassed wearing a bathing suit?" She asked. "I feel embarrassed just having my shirt off in front of people. So, if you think you feel embarrassed?" I replied. "Well, at least it's nice to know someone else feels the same way I do. But, I want to know. Do you really think it looks good?" She asked. Like I said, it looks all right." I replied. "Well, if you really do like it. Oh, and hi. The person inside the bikini you're talking to; her name is Beli." She said.

"Wait, how do you spell that?" I asked. "B-E-L-I Beli." She replied. "Are you Indian? Because Beli sounds like an Indian name." I asked. "Why, yes, it is. And I am." She replied. "I've never really met anyone from India actually." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Well, before I never have. Now, I have." I said. "That's nice. Oh, by the way, what's your name? I never asked." She asked. "It's Hawk." I replied. "Nice to meet you, Hawk." She said. "So, um, what kind of stuff do you like?" I asked. "I really like doing yoga." She replied. "Yoga? Hm... That's interesting." I said. "Hey, I want to ask you... What do you do to calm down when someone makes you angry?" She asked. "I think about music. It calms me. Besides, nobody's perfect." I replied. "That's admirable. We all have our flaws." She said. "That's what makes us human. No one will ever be perfect no matter how much anyone tries. But that's all right; you just gotta keep movin'. No matter how bad the mistake you make is, you just have to always have to remember that you gotta keep moving. And not let those mistakes bring you down." I said. "Wow, that's beautiful." She said. "That's the truth. And nobody can say otherwise." I said.

"So, speaking of which... Do you believe there's some kind of life after death?" She asked. "I do. The thing is: I believe in God. I believe we were put on this Earth for a reason. And I believe that once we die our soul will be free and we'll be in our true form. A non-physical form. That we all can't see. What do you think a ghost is? It's a soul that has returned to this Earth." I replied. "Hmm, I never really thought of it that way. And I agree with you. We live on, but not in physical form, but we're around." She said. "Exactly." I said. _At that moment, I felt like I should go, she probably has other stuff to do._ "Well, I'm gonna go. It was nice talking to you." "It was nice talking to you as well." She said. "See ya later." I said turning the opposite direction. "Bye." She said.

 _I walk back to the tree, where Kyu was sitting under._ "Good job, Hawk. You really pulled it off." Kyu said. _I just gave off a gesture, which said: Yeah, I guess. I pull my hand towards me giving the sign to Kyu to follow me. She gets up to me and walks with me along my side._ "How...did you find me?" I asked. "I was just checking out the beach until I saw you eyeing that girl." Kyu said. "What? No, I wasn't." I said. "Surrre you weren't." She said. "I was just happened to hear her conversation." I said. "Wait, you're serious?" Kyu asked. "Yeeeaaahhh..." I replied. "Huh. How about that? A happy accident. So, where to next?" She asked. _I pull out my phone to text Nikki. Kyu asked who I was texting, so I showed her on my phone. I send a text to Nikki asking where she was. I get a text a moment later asking why she wants to know. I reply saying that I just wanted to know, sk we could talk. She replied that she was at the arcade. I reply saying that I'm on my way. I show Kyu the text._ "Next stop: the arcade." She said. _Me and_ _Kyu set out off the beach and onto the sidewalk._

 _I suddenly get a thought that I suddenly became curious about._ "Hey, what's your last name?" I asked. "My last name? Ugh, why did you have to ask me that? Okay, I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh. Okay?" She asked. "Allll right..." I replied. _She gets this look of regret on her face. What's so bad about her last name?_ "*Sigghhh* It's sugardust." She said. "Wwwwhat? Sugardust? That's your last name?!" I asked. "Yes. Don't laugh!" She said. "I'm not laughing, I just... What the fuck? That sounds like a name somebody would just randomly choose. Just what the hell?" I said. "You don't find it funny?" She asked. "No." I said. _She seemed surprised that I didn't laugh at all. Not even a chuckle. I guess a lot of people have laughed at her last name before. Maybe._ "Kyu..." I speak. _She turns her head and looks at me._

"Yeah?" She asked. "You've been on Earth a lot, right?" I asked. "Yeah, why are you asking?" She asked. "Have you ever wondered when the world ends?" I asked. "Wait, what?" She asked. "Have you ever wondered when the world will end?" I asked again. "No, not really. Why?" She asked. _I stop walking and Kyu stops as well. I just start thinking about the theories I've heard from Theoratical Physicist._ "There's a belief. Now, listen. There are Theoratical Physicist out there, who still believe the Earth is flat..." I said. "Still? I heard about that shit about the Earth being flat for a long time ago. It's round. How do people still believe that?" She asked. "Listen," I said. _Kyu immediately stops talking._ "They believe that the Earth is flat because they've done the math and have said that it all makes sense. But I don't believe that. However, the math DOES make sense. So, it must be true somewhere." _I look at Kyu, and she seems to be listening pretty well._ "Now, think about this: There is a theory where it believes that the universe is nothing but a hologram and we're all playing our part in this hologram. And if the universe is a hologram," _I grab Kyu's hand. She has a look of confusion on her face when I grabbed it._

"If the universe is a hologram and the Earth is flat, then it's like a record. We are all playing a role in this universe the way God wants it, but like every record, eventually. That record will one day..." _I let go of Kyu's hand._ "End..." ***Mind blowing, isn't it?*** _I look at Kyu, she looks like if I had just told her the most important thing ever._ "You know allll of that?" She asked. "Yes. Yes, I do. I've known about that theory for a long time." I replied. "You sure know your shit." She said. _I don't say anything, I just nod my head and continue walking._

 ***The Arcade***

 _I reach the arcade finally and begin searching for Nikki. There are a lot of people here, so she might be hard to find._ "I see her!" Kyu said. _Kyu_ _points her finger to a blue haired girl in thd middle of the arcade, playing an old 80's arcade game. It was definitely her. I walk past a lot of old arcade games, some of which I actually recognize. I finally reach her._ "Hey." I said. _She must've been really focused because apparently I startled her so badly that she died on the game, which read game over._ "Shit!" Nikki said. "Oop, you done fucked up." I said. "Why did you do that?! Ugh, damn it! I was so close to beating my high score." She said gripping her fist in anger. "Sorry." I said. "Wait, you're playing Spy Hunter?" "Yeah. Wait, you know this game?" She asked. _She turned her head and looked at me curiously._

"Yeah, that's an old OLD game." I said. _I look at the leaderboard and see who was at first. The initials read: NAM with a score of 600,314 points._ "Holy shit! I wonder who got that?" "That's me." Nikki said. "Shit, woman! Wait, what does 'A' and 'M' stand for?" I asked. "My last name is Ann-Marie." Nikki replied. (Ah, that makes sense.) "I like how it's: NAM. Like Vietnam." I said. "Oh, I didn't realize that." Nikki said. _I begin to think how high a score I could get on this. But I highly doubt I'll do that good. But why not give it a try anyway._

"Hey, why don't you let me have a go?" I asked. "No way! I only have one quarter left." She said. _I reach into my pocket and pull out a quarter._ "I brought my own." I said. _Nikki moves away from the game and I get on it. I insert the coin and hit start._ "I'm going to do poorly just watch." I said. "What makes you-" _I already died. I forgot that when you drive the car to stay off the grass._ "Fuck me. Shit. I forgot you can't go on the grass. Motherfucker." I chuckle. _Nikki chuckles a little too._ "Take two." I said. _I play the game for a good fifteen minutes with a high score of 201,570 points. I decide to stop._ "All right, here you go." I said offering her the game. _She puts in her quarter and begins playing. I watch intensely as her score counter got closer and closer to her high score. Come on, Nikki, you can do it! She's so close._ (Come on, come on. So close, what the fuck.) _In the end, she beat her high score with a score of 601,980 points._

"Yes! I did it!" Nikki said. "Holy shit! Jeez, that was intense. I was so nervous." I said. "I know right? Finally." Nikki said. "After so long." I said. "Yeah." She said. "Hey, wanna go get some food?" I asked. "Yes, please, I'm starving." She replied. "I bet after that. Heh." I said. _Me and Nikki get some food and talk to each other for awhile before realizing how late it's actually getting. I really lost track of time. Me and Nikki finish up our conversation and I head home._

 ***Home***

 _I step into my house and sit down on the couch. I'm tired._ "Some day, huh?" _Kyu walks into the living room, and sits on the couch next to me._ "I guess." I replied. "I'm tired as fuck, though." "Hey, Hawk? I was looking through your closet and saw that you have A LOT of V-neck shirts. Don't you have any other clothes?" Kyu asked. "I have some pants, V-necks, and some suits. That's about it. Oh, and some shoes." I replied. "It looks like you have V-necks of every color." She said. "I know." I said. "Okay, why?" She asked. "I just wanted to." I replied. "Oh, and I found this." She said. "What?" I asked. _I immediately get up and check my bedroom. I see something precious of mine on my bed. It was still in its bag, though._

"What's in that?" She asked. "A crossbow." I said. _"_ Oh, do you hunt?" She asked. "No, not a lot." I replied. _I sit down next to it and take it out._ "This was my grandfather's. He lend it to me." "Oh, wow! Some gift, huh." She said. "Yeah..." I said. _I start feeling a little upset as I think about the dream I had last night._ "What's wrong, dude? You look upset." She asked. _I don't say anything, I just look at the crossbow._ "Don't you like?" "Yeah...I do..." I replied. "I got this for my 13th birthday." "Heh, I can't imagine the look on his face when you got it." She said. "I try to." I said. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. "He died a month before my birthday. He never got a chance to see me get it." I replied. _I look up at Kyu and see her reaction. She was at a lost for words._

"Oh...uh, I'm sorry, Hawk." She said with hesitation. _I don't say anything, all I do is put the crossbow back in its bag and back into the closet. I close the door to my closet. Kyu still looks like she's a lost for words. She leaves the room, so I could change. Afterwards, Kyu comes back in and we both decide to go to bed. I get in the bed with Kyu next to me like before. And I drift to sleep._

 ***End of Chapter 3***

 ***Motherfucker, that was a long chapter! Sorry, that just took so long. Son. Of. A. Bitch!** **AAAAAAnywaaaays, I hope you all enjoyed. And sorry about the delay, this just took a really REALLY long time to make, and also I have school, so yeah. Anyways, stay tune to see how things progress in the story and hopefully soon you'll see get to see how this pans out. So, with that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and remember to keep reading those fanfictions. See ya!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Purple Rain**

 _I open my eyes and sit up, closing my eyes again. I usually do this to help me wake up. I open my eyes, feeling more awake and look to my left to see Kyu sleeping soundly. Every time I see her sleeping she always looks so peaceful. Seeing her like that makes me smile a little. I begin to realize today is Sunday and all I can think about was getting prepared. But then I realized how I had been running around all weekend with the girls. And today I decided to just hang out at my house. I mean, I have a job and I hadn't had the chance to relax. So today, I'm just going to enjoy myself today. Well, as much as I can since Kyu is here. I get up out of bed and look out my balcony door to see that it's raining. Looks like the girls probably won't be out that much today anyway._

 _I go into the living room, sit on the couch, and switch on the TV to the news. Let's see what's going on in the world. After about thirty minutes, I see Kyu making her way out of my bedroom, looking tired as ever._

"Mourning." Kyu said.

"Morning." I said.

" ***yaaawwwnn*** What time is it...?" Kyu asked.

 _I look at the clock on my cable box, which read 8:45._

"Fifteen minutes to nine," I replied.

 _She let out a 'huh' in confusion._

"8:45"

"Oh." Kyu said.

 _Kyu walks over to the couch and sits next to me. She turn to me and asks:_

"So, what's the agenda today?" Kyu asked.

 _I don't say anything for a minute, but then reply._

"Well, I decided to enjoy myself today." I replied.

"You're going to see them today?" Kyu asked.

"Not today." I said.

"Why not? I mean shit dude, you've been doing such a good job. Why stop now?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly had the time to just relax at home. For the last two days, I've been up and running around with the girls, worrying so much about what I need to do. And today, I just want enjoy this rainy Sunday. Besides, they won't out anywhere much today due to the weather." I replied.

 _I turn back to the TV._

"Come on!" Kyu said.

"No, I'm not doing it today. Besides, it's just one day. It's not like they're gonna get all upset just because I'm not there to see them for one day."

 _Kyu let's out a sigh. I started feeling hungry, so I decide to get some breakfast. I look back at Kyu_

 _She accepts my offer. And as requested I get us both some cereal. After breakfast, I decide to get myself clothed. After doing so, Kyu asks me._

"Where the hell are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere. I just got dressed." I replied.

"Why? Hell, when I get days off, I just sit around in my underwear." Kyu said.

 _I'm not even going to dignify that with a response._ _I look outside and saw it raining and then looked at my shirt, which was purple._

"Hey, look at my shirt. I'm wearing this color because it's raining." I said.

 _Kyu gets confused and doesn't get the reference I'm making._

"Purple. And rain. Purple rain. Don't you know the song?"

"No, I don't think so... Kyu replied.

 _I cover my eyes with my arms and lean over the table._

"Did you really just say that? Did you SERIOUSLY just say that?!" I asked.

"What? So, I don't know the song. So what?" Kyu asked.

 _I lift myself back up and look at her I feel a little displeased with her right now._

"What kind of music do you listen to, again?" I asked.

"Oh, dude. I'm all about hip-hop, son!" Kyu replied.

"...Okay... How...? How do you not know, Prince?" I asked.

"Oh!" Kyu said.

 _Looks like she realized who I was talking about. Finally_ _._

"Now do you know?" I asked.

"Yes! Prince is the shit, son!"

She said.

"Finally! Jeez almighty!" I said.

"Also, I see what you did there." She said pointing at my shirt.

"Yeah. NOW, you got it." I said.

"Mind if we listen to some? I mean, come on, you got a lot of good music on that tablet of yours." She asked.

 _I look out my window, staring at the pouring rain. And decided to put some on, but before I did that I ask._

"Hey, did you hear he died?"

I asked.

"Who?" Kyu asked.

"Prince." I replied.

"Wait. He's dead?!" She asked.

 _Looks like she didn't hear the news._

"Yeah, he died a couple weeks ago." I replied.

"Aw, shit. Fuck man, that sucks so much!" She said.

 _It didn't really effect me that much so I just reply with 'Yup'. After doing so, I turn on the song_ _. After a minute, I begin to think about how Kyu isn't human, which has lead me to to the question: How long has Kyu been around? She's a love fairy so she's probably been around for a very long time._

"Hey Kyu?" I asked.

 _She turns to face me saying._

"What's good player? Talk to me." She replied.

 _I'm feeling a little nervous asking her this._

"Don't get upset, but... Since you're not human; how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm roughly three hundred and eighty-four years old." Kyu replied.

 _Wow! Hooolyyy shit!_

"Oh... Wooow..." I said.

"Yup." Kyu said.

"Hey by the way, where are you from?" I asked.

"I come from Sky Garden." She replied.

"And are most fairies like you?" I asked.

"Mmm, not quite." She replied.

 _I figured._

"Oh, by the way,"

 _Kyu suddenly seems_ _like she's got something important to say._

"I don't know if I told you this, but you're doing an amazing job with the girls. You know, we make a great team."

"I guess..." I said.

"Come on. You should be thrilled. Why do you always seemed so bumped out most of the time?" She asked.

"I'm not."

I replied.

"You sure seem like it." Kyu said.

 _I suddenly get the idea to calculate of how old Kyu is and subtract it from this year. I do the calculation in my head, and the result is that she was born in 1632._

"You know, I just realized it, but you were born in 1632." I said.

"Yup. Also, my birthday is August third." Kyu said.

"Oh, that's not too far." I said.

"Nope." Kyu said.

"Wait until you're 400 years old." I said.

"Shit, dude. That's like, 16 years from now." Kyu said.

 _I smile a little at her comment. I realized then that she'll get to see things that I won't get to. She's been around for nearly 385 years and she must've seen all kinds of things. The Revolutionary War, The Industrial Revolution, The Civil War, and so on. She'll even get to see things later on that I won't be around to see. I mean, I'll see it, but I won't be here, physically. Us humans have so little time in a universe this big. And she has all the time in the world because she's pretty much immortal._

"You know I just realized that, you've seen things that I never got to." I said.

"Yeah, it was a weird back then, but I'm cool with the way things are now." She said.

"Yup, and you'll get to see things that I won't ever get to." I said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm just saying that: after I'm dead and gone, you'll still get to come here and see all kinds of changes that happen in this world." I said.

"Hey, cut it out. No need to talk like that." She said.

"Everything has it's time and everything dies." I said.

 _Kyu doesn't say anything after I said that._

"Speaking of which, have ever liked someone?" I asked.

 _Kyu suddenly looks confused._

"Liked someone...? I...I don't think so." Kyu replied.

 _Oh my gosh. That's sad. She's a love fairy and she's never truly loved anyone? Not even another fairy?_

"You're a love fairy. And you've...never truly loved someone?" I asked.

"Nope. Besides, who's got time for that." Kyu said.

"You don't care?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that I don't, but... Love fairies aren't allowed to fall in love with other love fairies." Kyu said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pfft, I don't know. It's just the way it is." Kyu said.

 _Kyu walks over to the couch and sits and watches TV. Looking like she doesn't have a care in the world._

"So, you've never made the promise." I said sitting down next to her.

 _She looks over at me with a look of confusion._

"Promise? What promise?" She asked.

"Love. Love isn't an emotion. It's a promise." I replied.

 _Kyu gives off a weird look._

"Love a promise? I've never heard anything like that. But, you know what? I''ll bite. Why is it a promise? And what exactly do you promise?" Kyu asked.

"When you love someone, you always promise..." I said.

"To never hurt them, leave them, or disrespect them. You always be honest and loyal to them every step of the way, and never, EVER leave their side. And ALWAYS put them first before anything else. That's why it's a promise. And you're telling me, that you've never made a promise to anyone with how long you've been alive. You're a love fairy, you spread love. And you help people make the promise. Even though, you yourself can't even make the promise because you've never found anyone, who wants to make the promise to you. And that. Is. Sad."

 _Kyu gets a look on her face, that tells me that she's intrigued by what I said._

"Well, I don't think that's really true." Kyu said.

(Says the love fairy, who's never found actual loved anyone.)

 _She says she doesn't think that, but the look on her face says otherwise. Maybe this is the first time she's ever thought about something like that. Because since I've met her, you could say she almost had little to no care about certain things. But she has surprised me when I told her about scientific theories. I thought for sure she would've said that wasn't interested or something like that, but she hasn't. Looks like she's never really learned a lot about the world since her purpose in life is to spread love._

 _I look at the time on my cable box. Right now, it's already noon. Jeez, time flies. As I'm watching TV, Kyu gets up._

"I'm bored. Let's do something." Kyu said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Let's go to the bar." Kyu replied.

 _I don't want to go to a bar, but I don't wanna argue with her so I just agree._ "Alright." I said.

"BUT, you're not getting drunk. I don't wanna deal with a drunk person."

"Okay, whatever, let's go already!" Kyu said.

 _We reach the bar after going through the pouring rain. You could see a lot of people sitting mostly at booths, some of them were mostly talking then drinking. And others vice versa. I head over to a booth near the back of the bar, while Kyu goes to get her a drink. Good thing she can retract her wings. I watch as she pays for her drink and then walks over to me. She takes a seat across from while taking a sip of her alcohol._

"Aren't'chu gonna get a drink?" Kyu asked.

"I don't drink." I replied.

"Seriously? You've had to have had at least a sip. Kyu said.

 _I shook my head._

"Dude, live a little! Go get a glass of booze and then see what'cha think. A drop of alcohol won't kill you." Kyu said.

 _I decide to go for so I can just get it over with. I get up and before I walk to the bar, I tell Kyu._

"Tell that to the Koreans, who are allergic to alcohol." I said.

 _I then just walk away. As I head up to the bar, I see a girl sitting alone at a booth drinking. It was the same girl who was with Beli at the beach. I don't pay the much attention to her so I just go up front and order my drink._ _I order what I want when I hear the front door opening, and look behind me to see a curly haired woman entering the bar with an odd outfit. The woman moved up to the bar and the blonde woman recognized her. They instantly started having a conversation and I'm in perfect ear shot to hear the whole thing._

"Hey Lola! Awww, you bitch, you didn't tell me you were back in town!" The Blonde Woman said.

"Hey lover! Just got in a couple days ago. Missed you!" The Curly Haired Woman said.

"Excuses! You know you're supposed to check in with me as soon as you hit the ground." The Blonde Woman said.

 _Oh, jeez..._

 _The curly haired girl let a small chuckle to the other girl's comment._

"Of course! What was I thinking? I'm sorry honey won't happened again." The Curly Haired Woman replied.

"That's more like it." The Blonde Woman said.

"How've been my darling? Staying out of trouble?" The Curly Haired Woman asked.

"Well, I try, but trouble has hard time staying out of me." The Blonde Woman replied.

 _Oh my gosh. Please._

"Sooo, I take it work is good?" The Curly Haired Woman asked.

"Never better. But enough about me. What's goin' on girl? Any new mischief to share?" The Blonde Woman asked.

 _The Curly Haired Woman lets out a small sigh._

"Where do I start?" The Curly Haired Woman replied.

"Hold that thought. Have a seat. I'm gonna go grab you a drink. I wanna hear all about it." The Blonde Woman said.

"Ahhhh, I'd love to..." The other girl replied.

"Buuut...?" The Blonde Woman asked.

"Yeah, I've got an early day tomorrow. I just stopped in for a second." The Curly Haired Woman replied.

"Ahhh, coooome ooon. You're not going to make me sit here and drink all by myself are you?" The Blonde Woman asked.

"Raincheck. I'll call you later this week; girls night, all the way." The Curly Haired Woman said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out of here already." The Blonde Woman said in a disappointed tone.

"Love you baby!"

 _And with that the Curly Haired Woman left._

 _My drink finally shows up when, I hear someone talking to me._

"Hi there."

 _I look over and see the blonde woman standing next to me. Oh jeez..._

"I don't think we've met before. The cute ones are always hiding. Hun, do me a favor and help me with my empty glass? Pretty please. I'll make it worth the effort."

She said.

 _Ohhhhhh, noooooo! I am not getting into it with a woman like THIS! Might as well answer._

"...No." I said walking off as fast as I can.

 _I can feel the blood rushing to my face. Talk about a quick getaway. I don't care what she's got to offer I aaaaiiiiiin't havin' that shit!_

 _I get back up to Kyu's booth. Right now, it feels like I'm home free._

"What's up with you?" Kyu asked.

"See that woman over there?" I asked.

"Where?" Kyu asked looking overhead of me.

"Don't do that! Just move your eyes towards that direction." I whispered.

"Uhh, the chick with the leopard shirt and blue short shorts?" Kyu asked.

"Yup. She's a, you know..." I said.

"Oh, you mean that she's a milf?" Kyu asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Please, someone who dresses lke THAT is just begging to get some." Kyu said.

"That does make sense now that I think about it." I said.

 _I feel like, I just want to get out of here right now._

 ***Later that day***

 _I'm back at my house with Kyu, just talking to her. It's getting pretty late right now, but it's been a heck of a day. After we went the bar, we went to the hot springs and the beach; it wasn't too bad. Although, I'm curious to know why Kyu would have a real leaf bikini, but that's beside the point._

"Hey, Hawk. That job you got, what do you do there?" Kyu asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"So I know what I expect when I go to your work tomorrow." Kyu said.

"Why do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Who else am I gonna hang out with?" Kyu asked.

"Oh, well, you probably won't be able to do much since a lot of it is stuff you won't understand. Plus, there's a lot of expensive equipment. And that if you may do something bad, I'll end up getting in trouble." I said.

"Ah, come on, have some faith in me." Kyu said.

 _I don't want her to come because I'm afraid that she might actually cause a conundrum, but I'll see how this turns out. Besides, she probably won't stop pestering me if I don't say yes. I got it!_

"Alright, how 'bout this? You can come as long as you don't touch ANYTHING." I said.

"Okay, I got it." Kyu said.

"Alright." I said.

"Hope it ain't boring." Kyu said.

"Oh, no. Biomedical engineering is something else. Wait until you see it." I said.

 _I hope she likes it. Considering her only main interest seems to be porn and masterbaution. Who knows?_

 ***Continued in Chapter 5***

 **Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter and that's mostly because I just haven't felt very motivated to make more chapters, I hope you guys understand. And I will be uploading more just give me time. And thank you all so much for supporting this story! The support is amazing! Just like you all! So, with that all said and done, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Work, Work, Work, Work, Work**

 _The bright morning sun shines through my window on this 7 O'clock Monday morning. I'm in my kitchen, all dressed and ready to go to work, and making breakfast with the sound of my TV in the background. It's on the news channel and all I hear is stuff about the fuckin' candidates on the fuckin' debate. I mean, shit goes down every day, but this is one subject they're clingy on. Which I can understand considering there's gonna be an election soon, but at least tone it down._

"Hey, you about done?" Kyu asked.

"Almost." I replied.

 _I woke Kyu up not too long ago since she was coming to work with me. She complained about her being up so early and that I could've just woken her up later, but I decided to wake her so she wouldn't be so tired when we got there. I'm just here at the stove making some eggs and toast. The traditional breakfast most people have. Annnd done. I get the breakfast ready and give Kyu hers._

"All right, here you are." I said.

 _She responds kindly with a 'thank you'. She takes a bite and seems to be enjoying it. Glad I can cook decently._

"So, uh, where do you work exactly?" Kyu said taking a bite.

"The University."

"Ooo, really? Bet'chu see a lot of those school girls in their school uniforms, huh."

"Mm hm."

"You'll probably start getting visits from Tiffany and Audrey."

"Yeah, probably."

"Wait, do they even know you work there?"

"Nope. More of a surprise that way."

"Haven't they at least seen you on campus?"

"Probably not. I don't leave the engineering department much. So it's most likely they haven't, but who knows."

 _I know it's possible that they have, but they've probably forgotten that they've even seen my face. It's nothing to worry about anyways. After breakfast we get ready to head out._

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yup."

 _I don't go to the front instead downstairs to the basement._

"Hawk?" Kyu asked.

 _I turn around and look up the stairs to see her at the top of the staircase._

"Aren't we walking to the University?" Kyu asked confused.

"Come on, we don't have to walk." I replied.

 _She has no idea what in the basement. Just you wait and see Kyu. I head into my garage and turn the lights on. I can hear Kyu coming down the stairs. In the middle of the garage is a figure under a tarp. I walk over next to the tarp covered figure as Kyu appears from the doorway._

"What's under the tarp?" Kyu asked.

 _I grab the tarp and rip it off the figure. And there is._

"Holy shit! You own this?" Kyu asked in enthusiasm

 _With the money I make, I got my own Harley Davidson motorcycle. The expression on Kyu's face alone says how much she already likes it._

"Yup, paid for, cleaned, full tank of gas, everything. I take it to work everyday." I replied.

"Hell yeah! You're just full of surprises. Aren't'cha?"

 _Kyu runs and hops onto the back._

"Let's go!" She said.

 _Jeez, I've never seen someone so excited to ride on a motorcycle. She's almost as excited as child on Christmas morning. Even though, I'm not giving her anything. Well, except for a ride a motorcycle, but that's beside the point._

"Alright, calm down." I said putting on my helmet.

 _I get on my bike, open up the garage door, and accelerate out of the garage. We make it to the University in no time. I look and see a bunch of students walking up the entrance staircase heading inside for their classes. Don't see Audrey or Tiffany anywhere, though. They're probably already inside, but I'm still going to keep an eye out._

"Dude, we gotta ride this a lot more often." Kyu said.

"Didn't know you liked motorcycles."

"Are you kidding? Motorcycles are awesome to ride."

"Hey, come on, let's go."

 _We make our way through the University, heading towards the Engineering Department. I still don't see Tiffany or Audrey ye-_

"Hey! Hey, Hawk! Hawk!" A voice called.

 _I look behind me and see Tiffany waving her hand in the air. I spoke too soon. I decide to walk over to talk to her. I can see Audrey next to her as well._

"Hey, Hawk." Tiffany said.

"Hello." I replied.

"What the hell are you doing here? Stalking college school girls?" Audrey said.

"Audrey..." Tiffany said.

"No...I work here. I'm an engineer."

"An engineer, huh. That sounds cool. What kind of engineer are you?"

"Medical."

"Isn't that the one that makes prosthetics and things like that?"

"That's it."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sounds boring." Audrey said.

"Hey, you wanna see the medical engineering department after you're done with classes?" I said ignoring Audrey.

"Uhh, I don't know. I got a test coming up, and I REALLY need to study for it." Tiffany said.

"It won't take long, just a quick tour."

"Uhh...well..."

 _Tiffany bites her lip while trying her hardest to decide. She opens her mouth..._

"Sure. But it needs to be quick."

"It will."

"Alright. See ya then."

"See ya. See ya, Audrey." I said walking away.

 _Audrey just lets out a grunt of disgust_

(Alright then...)

"Nice work, dude," Kyu said walking with me. "Bout to Science it up."

"Why do I feel like people who say: 'Science it up' don't know jack shit about Science."

"Fuck you, man. I know SOME things about Science."

"Like what?"

"Like, photosynthesis..."

"That it?"

"No, uh...uh...Natural Selection."

"Give me one more."

"I can't."

"Two out of three ain't bad."

"Thanks."

"Especially since you're an expert at: Sex and Love."

"You're not wrong."

 _Eventually, we finally make it to my work space, where many of my co-workers are already working. There's two girls and three guys that work with me. Diana, Josh, Mike, Steven, and Evy._

"Hey, Hawk." Diana said.

"Hey, Diana."

"How's everything?"

"Alright. You?"

"Alright."

"How's the new bionic arm coming?"

"We're almost done." Mike said.

"Dude. That looks awesome." Kyu whispered to me.

"You won't believe how long this took to make. We've testing for awhile. But it keeps failing. We have to keep taking it apart to analyze what we did wrong." I whispered.

"What?" Someone asked.

"What?" I replied.

"Did you say something?" Diana asked.

"No." I replied.

"Oh, I thought you did."

"Alright! I think we're done." Evy said.

"Let's test it then." Mike suggested.

 _The arm was controlled by remote control. So, I grab the remote control. Let's hope this works, finally._

"Move it up and down."

 _I move the stick up and down, and the arm followed along with the movement. I then move it side to side. It worked!_

"Now let's see it pick up something."

 _Mike brought out a soda can specifically for this test, it seems. I move it to pick up the can. It picks it, but begins to wave it around uncontrollably. I immediately switch the arm off._

"You gotta be kidding me?" Josh said.

"Well, back to the drawing board." Mike said.

"Attempt number 56: Another failure." Evy said.

"What are we doing wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something's gotta give. I'm tired of rebuilding this piece of shit." Steven said.

"We'll get it eventually." Mike said.

"I hope."

"How long have you guys been working on this thing?" Kyu asked.

"Four months." I replied.

"Well, we better see what's wrong with it now." Steven said.

 ***4 hours later***

"Okay...I think that's it." Josh said.

"Fingers crossed." Mike said.

"And toes." Diana said.

"Alright, Hawk go for it."

 _Same thing: up and down, side to side and now for the real test. I move the arm to can, it grips the can perfectly, I move the up and down. Come on, come on... Almost... Now, side to side. It works!_

"Haha!" Mike laughed. "It works! It actually works!"

"Finally! Finally!" Josh exclaimed.

 _Everyone was happy including me. It took a long time, but it finally, FINALLY WORKS!_

"Mike, I'm gonna give you the can. Ready?" I asked.

 _I move the arm towards Mike and the hand opens and give him the can. Perfect._

"I could die happy now." Diana said.

"Don't die on us now." I said.

 _A couple of them let out a small chuckle._

"Hey, you guys wanna head out to lunch and celebrate?" Josh asked.

"Hell yeah!" Mike said.

 _Everyone leaves the room and I follow behind everyone._

"Congratulations on the arm." Kyu said.

 _I nod my head._

"You must be happy you finally got it working."

"Mmhm..."

"Now, let's go eat, I'm starving. Maybe we can even spot Tiffany."

 _Little does she know that staff members and students go to lunch at different times. And besides that, I'm pretty sure Kyu just wants to watch me fuck someone for her entertainment. If that's not her goal, then she must really like helping me. Something along those lines._

 ***Several hours later***

 _Right now most of the students are back in their dorms and almost everyone's gone home. I'm still here waiting for Tiffany. Kyu went on home, she told not to screw it up before she left. Because of course she would. Tiffany is suppose to show up sometime soon so I can give her a tour of my workspace. I hope she gets here quick because I gotta go. I'm just standing in the doorway that leads to my department, waiting for her._

 ***Several Minutes Later***

 _She's not coming. I've been here twenty minutes and-_

"Hey!" A voice cried.

 _It was Tiffany. She finally showed up. Tiffany comes to me._

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had to do something for my English Professor." She said.

"It's alright." I said.

"Alright, let's see the engineering department."

 _I step into the room. She slowly walks in looking at everything she possibly can from the dry-erase board with equations on it to the different and equipment laying on the metal table in the center of the room._

"Wow. This is amazing."

 _She glances over at the new prosthetic on the table, she then begins to observe it in all it's glory._

"Did you make this?"

"Well, I had other people help make it with me. It's brand new. A prototype."

"Wow, it must be fun working here. What's all this?"

 _I looked and saw that she was referring to the equations on the dry erase board behind me._

"This is all the equations we used to make that." I said pointing to the prosthetic.

"That's a lot of equations. You must've worked hard on this thing."

"Try four months. It took us two months to make it and two more months to get it to work."

"Didn't know engineering was so complicated."

"Once you understand it, it's not bad. But that's with everything, obviously."

 _I walk over and take a seat in my work chair._

"What do you plan to do for a career?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. I'm getting my basic studies out of the way, first." She said, taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Well, what class do you like the most?"

"Not sure, I like all my classes honestly."

 _That's how I was when I was a student and it's also something you don't hear a lot. At least she takes her education seriously._

"What kind of grades do you get, exactly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Mostly "A's" and some "B's"."

 _Then for a couple we don't say anything, I'm trying to think of what else she could be interested in. Weirdly enough when I look at her she reminds me of Jessie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, except she isn't a...well you know what I mean. She looks at me and her face blushes a little bit of red._

"Hehe, what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tiffany giggled.

"What?"

 _Apparently I zoned out a bit._

"You were looking at me weirdly."

"You look like some girl I saw at a bar yesterday."

"Wait, what?"

 _This seems to have confused her. Obviously._

"Yesterday I was with a friend of mine, her name is Kyu, and I was getting her a drink."

"Wait, Kyu? Like the letter?

"Yeah, don't ask. But I getting her a drink and this girl came up to me and she had the same kind blonde hair and blue eyes you have. Except, she was like in her late 30's or something."

 _Tiffany eyes suddenly widened when I said that._

"What...what was her name?" She asked hesitatly

"I think it was: Jessie."

"Oh...my...gosh...I think you met my mom!"

 _Wait, what?!_

"Did she have a cheetah patterned shirt on with blue short shorts?" She asked.

"Yeeeahhh..."

"Oh my gosh, you did! Did she try to, uh, to..."

"Seduce me? Yes."

"What happened next?"

"She asked me to buy her a drink, and I fucking knew what she was trying to do, so I was like: 'No'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not the: 'just meet and fuck kind of guy'."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. God, my mom is a slut!"

 _Jeez, I never thought I'd actually see her like this._

"It's all right. Calm down."

"I know, I know. It's just that my mom and me don't talk anymore. And what she tried to do with you is the reason why."

"Did she always do that?"

"You have no idea. She had a new boyfriend almost every day."

"Shit..."

"Exactly."

 _Everything went silent again for a couple of seconds._

"Listen, I'm...I'm sorry I got so upset."

"It's all right."

"Hehe." Tiffany giggled. "You know, you're a really nice person. And you're a really good listener too."

 _I show a small grin in response. Tiffany grins as well. She pulls out her phone and looks at the time._

"Well, I better get going. Thanks for the tour."

"Your welcome."

 _With that, she walked out of the room. I suddenly have a weird feeling in me. I really want to ask her out to dinner now. I wanted to wait longer. But I'm not sure if I can. But I'm also afraid she might say no. Ah, fuck it! I get and catch up to Tiffany. I didn't run, but instead walked up so she didn't hear me._

"Hey, Tiffany." I said softly.

 _Fortunately, she heard me._

"Yeah. What's up?"

 _I open my mouth, but quickly closed it. I want to say, but at the same time, I can't. I feel like I'm sweating like hell and my face is burning._

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I... I was just wondering if...if you would like to go to dinner some time...?" I asked hesitatly.

 _Tiffany's cheeks blushed a little when I asked that._

"Oh, you mean like a date?"

 _I nodded in response._

"Yeah, I've been waiting for you to ask!"

"Oh... So, when are you available?" I said, a little flustered.

"Uhh, let's sayyy...Thursday. At 7, okay?"

"All right then."

 _That was a surprise. I wasn't actually expecting her to say "yes"._

"All right, see ya. Oh, and thanks for the tour!" She said walking away.

"Your welcome."

 _Well, there wasn't a whole lot to see, but I think she was just happy to see me. I guess that's it, I got a date. Wait until Kyu hears about this._

 ***Continued in Chapter 6***

 **Well, I did it again. I made another chapter. And yes, this story is still going. And guess what: It's not over yet. So, stay tuned for more some time in the future and thank you to the ones waiting so long for this, I'm so sorry it took so long. But I powered through and made it. And thank you to the people following and favoriting this fanfic. I honestly didn't expect this many people to like this story. You people are incredible! So, with that being said, I'll see you guys later. Bye.**


End file.
